I Love When They List It
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: TV Show Love It or List It! Hilary and David are so adorable and hilariously funny! They argue like an old married couple and I love it. This is what happens when Hilary loses because of unfair circumstances. M!


**Please review!**

Hilary downed the remainder of her drink and raised her hand for the bartender to give her a refill. David chuckled next to her as he took his time savoring his drink on Hilary's tab. "Don't drink too much. I don't want to have you yelling at me tomorrow for leaving your car here."

"I'm a grown woman. I can drink however much I want without getting a lecture from you." Hilary snapped before nodding her thanks to the bartender. "You saw that house before I worked on it. I made it into a paradise, and they list it because they want to live in the country. That wasn't even on their must have list. On their must have list, it said the same neighborhood! I was set up from the beginning."

David shrugged his shoulders. "They realized how much they could get in their budget in an area that offered a lot more space, acres of space." He saw Hilary roll her eyes before she downed the drink that had just been poured. "Okay, I'm cutting you off." He moved her glass away from her, ignoring the protests coming out of her mouth. "You did a phenomenal job with that house. You always do an amazing job with the houses. They were just looking for their family dream house."

Hilary sighed as she leaned back in the bar stool. "Yes, I understand that. I just feel... cheated."

"Okay, I'm sick of the long face. This paid drink from you only feels good when I win properly." David said before standing up and taking her purse. "I've got an idea. Let's go."

"Give me my purse." Hilary said looking at the black leather bag being gripped between his fingers.

David shook his head. "I'm driving you back to your place. I have an idea for our loser buys tradition."

Hilary took his extended hand and started following him out to her car. "What's that?"

"Winner pleases." David whispered in her ear. Hilary felt a shiver run down her spine when the two words sunk in. She smiled to herself. After his divorce from his wife, he had showed up at her doorstep and pretty much pledged himself to her. One year later and he still took every opportunity to encourage the physical side of their relationship. "How exhausted are you?" He asked suddenly when they were out in the cool night air.

"Not very. We didn't have to work on the house much before the homeowners came over." Hilary stated before David turned her around and pinned her against the car. She smiled up at him under her long lashes. "Why do you ask?"

David leaned in close, their noses brushing together gently. "I want to know how long or... how many times... I have until you are wiped out."

Hilary let her head fall back as she laughed. "Me? Excuse me? When was the last time you wiped me out before you were wiped out?" She crossed her arms over her chest before his hands came to rest on her hips.

"Okay, I'll admit that's been a while ago, but you gotta give me credit for not exploding within the first few seconds." David said making Hilary laugh even harder. He leaned down to her ear, his breath tickling the skin of her neck. "The way you look when I get inside of you is something that makes me crazy. I really hope that nobody else has seen that look on you. I honestly would hope that I'm the only one who could make you look that way."

Hilary's laughter faded at his words. Now she was the one trying not to crumble from being weak at the knees. He knew that she had been with a number of other men. That's what happens when you've been single for years because of a terrible and regrettable ex-husband, but she never thought that David would show concern for her previous boyfriends, or more like boy toys. "Well, I don't know what I look like, but I've never had a relationship like I have with you."

David smiled knowing that those words had to taste like vinegar coming out of her mouth. Although they had far passed the point of the 'I love you' check mark, compliments were still hard to come out of her mouth when it came to any aspect of their relationship. They only place where the words flew without her recognition was the only place he was trying to get her now. "Get in the car."

"What about your car? I thought you had a big work thing tomorrow morning." Hilary said point towards his black car across the street.

"I'll have time to come get it and make it home to change." David shrugged before opening her door. "See, now this would be a good thing if we were living together."

Hilary smiled as she got in. "It's not my fault you don't have time to move in."

David chuckled. "You could always move into my place."

"It's an obvious bachelor pad. I'd have to redecorate the whole thing." Hilary fired back as she got out her phone. "My place is already done and is dog friendly. Why don't you do what you do best and list your place?"

David leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I may just have to do that. But, I will teach you tonight how people listing their homes could be very good for you." He closed the car door and started walking around to the driver's side with her keys.

Hilary rolled her eyes. "I really doubt it."

* * *

David led Hilary by the hand through her apartment until they reached her bedroom where Mimi was already sleeping on her bed. "Can we please put her out in the hallway or something so we don't have a dog watching us?"

Hilary chuckled before lifting up Mimi and kissing her head. She pulled out a bone from her nightstand and tossed it down the hallway into the living room, watching as Mimi ran after it. "She will be entertained and eating that thing for hours."

"Good, because I have a meal of my own planned for the next few hours." David said shedding his jacket and tie. He smirked when Hilary turned to him with a questioning gaze. "Close your eyes, baby." She felt the butterflies start to swirl around her stomach as she closed her eyes. David started unbuttoning the front of her blouse that was loose everywhere on her tiny frame except over her chest. The buttons were almost strained as he slowly revealed the black lace bra underneath. "I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them, understood?"

"Understood." Hilary said biting her lip. She moaned softly when she felt David's lips on her neck, her blouse slipping off her shoulders and onto the floor before his hands made contact with her hot skin. "David, what exactly is your idea of winner pleases?" She started panting when his kisses moved down to the top of her breasts, his tongue running over the fabric of her bra where her nipples were straining in the confining garment.

David's hands moved to her jeans, letting his thumb slip inside the waistline briefly before he moved to take them off of his girlfriend. "Well, you did an amazing job today, and you know that I'm always proud of the work you do." Hilary nodded her head before stepping out of her jeans, letting David kick them aside. "Although you didn't get the family's approval, you got mine. I want to reward you for that."

Hilary gasped when David easily picked her up and tossed her on the bed. Her eyes opened instinctively, but he quickly put his hand back over her eyes. "They're closed." She breathed before her breath hitched feeling David's finger hook into her panties and pull them down her long legs.

"Well, keep your legs open." David whispered before removing his hand from her eyes. He smiled seeing her flushed face waiting for his next move. He moved his attention back down to her lower body, laying open mouthed kisses on her stomach, swirling his tongue around her belly button. The sounds that met his ears were half moans, half pants, leaving him with erotic sounds of the woman below him echoing around the room. His bottom lip grazed her mound, and she nearly bucked into him. "Just be patient."

Hilary groaned feeling David start to kiss the inside of her thighs. "I thought this was supposed to be a reward."

David chuckled darkly. "Oh, it is. Open your eyes for me." Hilary opened her eyes and looked down at him kneeling between her legs. "This is all for you baby." He watched her face as his lips wrapped around the bundle of nerves that he knew would make her head spin. Her body tried to squirm away from his relentless mouth, but he held her hips down to the mattress.

"David... ahh too intense." Hilary gasped as she tried to regulate her suddenly hoarse breathing.

"I know you, baby. You can handle it." David encouraged her before wrapping his lips around her clit again, moving his arms around so he could push two fingers inside of her. He grinned hearing the squeak that left her body trembling in his hands. He swirled his tongue around her, not making a move to give her a break from the pleasure he knew she was feeling.

Hilary's toes started curling. "David, darling, bloody hell!" She nearly yelled when he pushed a third finger inside of her. She bit her lip to silence her volume growing calls of ecstasy. His tongue started moving over her clit, never breaking contact. "Shit, David."

David just moaned around her, the vibrations making her whole core tighten before her orgasm released itself onto David's hand. His mouth moved down to lap at her juices, each tongue stroke making her whimper and shudder being overly sensitive. He looked up at her with a satisfied grin on his face, climbing onto the bed and hovering over her with his still mostly clothed body. "I'm listening."

"I'm not going to be able to walk normally tomorrow. I hope you understand that." Hilary stated before he leaned down and shut her up by kissing her.

"Just plan on staying home. I'll be happy to come back after my meeting and repeating this." David smirked before moving her hair away from her face. "So, I'm guessing you liked this reward."

Hilary smiled and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I loved this reward, but," she said with a conflicted look on her face, "you may actually make me want homeowners to list it. Let's face it. If this happened every time, I would love it when they list it."

David grinned like a man who just won gold at the Olympics. "Now, I've got everyone on my side."

"It's just too bad we have to wait for somebody to say they love a house to find out what your reward is going to be." Hilary smiled. She giggled when all cockiness from David's attitude left. "Ah lookey there. Somebody wants homeowners to love it now."

"That's not fair. I didn't make you wait." David retorted.

Hilary let her hands wander his body before moving to his belt, seeing his change in breathing by the way his chest moved. "Well, that's what you get for letting them list their house."

 **Please review!**


End file.
